In our current computer oriented society, large numbers of people find themselves sitting at a desk or workstation for extended periods of time. This has resulted in a variety of work related injuries and loss of productivity. There have also been numerous studies conducted over the past several years that have identified serious health risks associated with prolonged sitting. These include the risks of high blood pressure, cardiovascular disease, diabetes and obesity as well as back pain and strain.
Studies have also shown that alternating between sitting and standing throughout the day helps to reduce these risks, reduces general fatigue and increases productivity.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a desktop elevator which, in large part, remedies the above-described health risks and does so without requiring that an entire desk or workstation be replaced or retrofitted with an elevating device.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a desktop elevator which is capable of simple attachment to the top of an existing desk or work station and which can provide a platform that can be quickly and easily be elevated to enable a user to assume a standing position or lowered to assume a sitting position.
These and further objects of the present invention will be readily appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.